The World Is Not Enough
by violetdrops
Summary: The flames were all consuming. The past they didn't know until recently. Can they come together or tear it all apart? Once the secret is out how shall one survive? First songfic. Spoilers:Season/Day1


**Disclaimer: AU Pre-season one and season one only for I haven't watch any others. The song I was inspired by was **_The World Is Not Enough_** by Garbage. I don't own 24 or the song.**

Neither one is sure when the flames began. If they were meant to consume quickly or to burn slowly and agonizingly. For it sure did tingle when they touched, the smoke they created lingered, and the ashes were always left. A pile of destruction after they touched. The matches in their eyes were dull and hidden but when they brushed one another over a file or piece of evidence the heat coursed through them.

_I know how to hurt_

Snapping his neck was nothing. She was calm and in control as always. It had to be done and so it was. Efficient, quick the mess cleaned up and her cover would live for another day. Her next task: paperwork. Just a regular day at the office.

_I know how to heal_

He offered comforting touches knowing just where to place them and to offer the soothing words she needed. Teri had always loved that about him. The whispers in her ear, chocolate, and flowers helped too. His presence was a band aid to her wounded heart.

_I know what to show_

_And what to conceal_

It was always present. Both knew that as clear as they saw a man between their crosshairs. The attraction started from the moment they shook hands. Fingers brushed. Both calm, steady. Neither showed the deep stirrings within. They showed their professionalism. Nobody suspected for how could anyone when the masks were firmly in place?

_I know when to talk_

She remembers with a smirk how easily the deal went. Negotiation was a breeze. She had all the cards. How simple it was to convince them she was really who she said she was. How easy to just plant information with a few words. She used anything she could get her hands on. It wasn't below her to use her creamy skin to get them to obey. However, to win her heart like they thought was impossible feat. The queen of hearts guarded hers with a gun.

_And I know when to touch_

He placed his hand on the man's throat. To die or to live another day. The same hand wrapped around Teri's the night she told him she was pregnant. The same arms that broke bones gave the woman a hug. The same hands that held his child, the same one that strangled a man, the same deadly comfort.

_No one ever died from wanting too much_

Separation was her idea but he didn't mind. A break would be such a relief. A whole new torture was invented when he had to comfort a hormonal, needy wife and a stupid, careless child. He knew she would welcome him back with open arms anyway. He would drag this out for a few more weeks then come running back with well rehearsed words and his touch. The cover would be safe. His mask well placed.

When she found out that Teri and Jack were separated through the office gossip she knew this was her chance, her opening, the golden opportunity. She needed this: more trust, more information, and more time to survive. A few days after she invited him to a spontaneous, but actually planned, evening. He accepted. During the night he ranted about his wife while the listener rubbed circles over his arm. It didn't take much for a relationship to begin. The heat was undeniable even to someone as usually frozen as she was. The flames were burning, making them shed their clothes. The secret threatening to detonate only thrilled her more. The chemicals were in place, the wires connected, all they needed was few more mercury kisses.

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart my love_

Sneaking around her apartment he found a little hole in the wall. She found his key a day later. Discovering their hidden desires pleased them both. More fuel to the fire. They spoke of missions and top secret information. Nothing was off limits. Everything was shared, contacts were used, and mysteries revealed. Money was filed into accounts, weapons stored, emotions bared. Who knew they would find someone to share their secrets with? The dirty, disgusting, shameful lies and covers they told to each other. Motives were known and protocol created. Meticulously she planned everything. He used his brawn to settle the score. Controlled and unhinged the passion was building.

_People like us_

_Know how to survive_

She told him of her time as a child. There was brutal treatment, harsh commands, and crushed innocence. A weed grew where the flower once stood. He spoke of his disillusionment, the times of his teenage years, reckless and powerful. They stayed up well into the night, hands entwined, this time it was not planned but it was the soothing comfort of warmth. The first time either had felt something so burning, so destructing, so real. They would not compromise, not yield. Survival of the fittest, together they were imperishable. The scars on each told a story, the pages of skin binding into a beautiful novel.

_There's no point in living _

_If you can't feel alive_

Brief glances, gestures. Made up meetings with Division for secret time. Escaping the office for a joy ride. The buzz from breaking the rules. The high from it all, combined.

_We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill_

Their first takedown together was seamless. They completed each other. Knowing when to move, to stay, to kick, to punch stronger, faster, and harder. The adrenaline flowed while they cleaned up, façade intact. A pointed look at her lips told Nina the fun had just begun. Fire in her eyes, fire in his heart, nothing, nothing could rip them apart.

_If we can't have it all_

_Nobody will_

She wanted him back. Teri, a fire extinguisher to their heat. The plan would be almost complete if this step was taken. He missed Nina's warmth when he finally struggled into his cold bed. But their weeks of plans were going to be flawless so he moved back in. Her detailed instructions and his well time actions led to everything. The kidnapping, day one, it all played out marvelously. Bruises, cuts, terror all a bonus. While his basket case of a wife was tied up he took all the time in to world. After all, why not play the part of a grieving, dedicated husband and father. More pity, more time. Stepping out of the helicopter he felt relief when he could brush her porcelain skin, reassuring her it all was in order. Every duck lined up now the alligators would be released.

It took time their best efforts to keep everything according to plan. However, last minute compensations were essential, Teri lay bleeding on the floor, not that he cared. He loved the fact that she had killed for him. That she could look at another coldly and do that for them. The almost crashing distraction worked out nicely. Shots fired, guns smoking and spewing fire. It had to be completely convincing. Holding her neck he whispers sweet promises.

_I feel safe_

_I feel scared_

_I feel ready_

_And yet unprepared_

His bags were packed, hers too. Flights planned, money saved, houses filled. Carefully constructed get away, plausible way to run away. The bombs were set, ticking, destroying everything. Nina and Jack maliciously cackled at the orange glow of the town left behind. They ran for the hills towards a new life. The sun was just coming up and they basked in the flames from the other side of the world. Inextinguishable flames, heat, and fire. Energy uncontained from their desire. Destruction for profit and fun. Two burning rays under the sun.

_The world is not enough_

_The world is not enough_


End file.
